Jason Silver
Jason Silver is one of the main antagonists in the Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME sequel. He is a member of the American street basketball team named "Jabberwock" which will go up against Kuroko, Kagami and the Generation of Miracles. He is the team's center. Appearance His skin is black and his hair is silver, a reference to his surname. He is taller and broader than Murasakibara. Personality He is arrogant and also ignorant. Along with that he is also very lecherous, only to have much intrest in women. He would not care for people in his surroundings, unless Gold Jr. would be the one to do so. Story Silver arrives at the Tokyo airport with his team to be greeted with many journalists, interviewers and photographers who awaited their arrival. A female interviewer approaches Silver to ask him if he is excited about the match against the Japanese university team. Silver answers by telling her that he is excited but not for the match, and tells her to come visit his hotel room where he will tell her more, but much to his knowledge, he doesn't know his room number yet.Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 8 Gold interrupts and scolds Silver for his behaviour and answers the interviewer's question instead by saying that they are excited for the match and that everyone should come watch them play. Silver and his team then meet with their interpreter and guide, one of them which appears to be Kagetora.Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 10 The group then goes to sightsee Japan and visit the cabaret club, which Kagetora remembers, was left in a horrible state after their visit. On the day of the match, both of the teams are announced onto the court, first Team Strky who are the Japanese team. Finally, Team Jabberwock is announced onto the court with a loud cheer from the audience. The match begins with Jabberwock having the possession of the ball. The team mocks Team Strky with their mocking gameplay which both Aomine and Kagami note to be making their opponents seem worthless, making even the audience not being able to enjoy the match even if they wanted to. The match comes to an end with a dunk from Silver with the final score being 86 - 6.Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 26 After the match, an interviewer approaches Gold to ask him about his thoughts on the match. Gold replies by saying that it almost made him puke and that all Japanese people are monkeys who are unable to play basketball. He finishes by saying that everyone should give up on basketball and kill themselves. Angered by this, Kagetora proposes a revenge match in a weeks time. Silver was hesitant to accept at first but is interrupted by his captain, Gold, who accepts the challenge.Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 34 Skill Silver doesn’t like to practice. He won’t practice his techniques, nor build up his muscles. He is one of those who can win without putting much effort, a genius who is beyond talented. He uses his height and power to overpower opposing centers under the basket. However, Silver's main weapon is his exceptionally strong body, which is often get called “The body that God created.” His body’s speed, strength and toughness are all on an extraordinarily high level which means he’s more agile than Aomine, has more jumping power than Kagami, and more powerful than Murasakibara. Trivia *If there is someone in the NBA who is most likely the reference to Silver, it would be Dwight Howard. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:C Category:Team Jabberwock